There have been heretofore proposed various kinds of synthetic paper using a synthetic resin as a base material. For example, known synthetic paper is prepared by forming a synthetic resin into a simple film, by mixing a synthetic fiber with a paper-forming synthetic resin with the addition of a foaming agent and forming the mixture into a film with foaming, or by stretching a synthetic resin film after admixing a pigment.
In general, however, the synthetic paper formed from a synthetic resin film is defective in ink absorptivity, mechanical strength, and texture. Furthermore, though the synthetic paper formed from the synthetic fiber-containing film (i.e., synthetic fiber paper) has good ink absorptivity, it nevertheless has rough surfaces, so that the paper is disadvantageously poor in texture to such a degree so as to be unsuitable for use as writing paper and it also requires high production costs. Synthetic paper other than the synthetic resin film paper or synthetic fiber paper is also defective in physical and mechanical properties similar to the above-mentioned synthetic paper, i.e., the same lacks ink absorptivity, mechanical strength, texture or secondary processability.